It Hurts, Doesn't it?
by TimeHappens
Summary: Annabeth leaves Percy after a huge fight... And a slap. What will become of Percy and Annabeth?
1. Chapter 1

I walked into her apartment.

I wanted to walk right out and just pretend it was a dream.

"Annabeth… What is this?" I asked, pointing to all the boxes strewed across her home.

"We're moving Percy." She whispered, but kept packing her items.

"What about you? You have to stay near New York." I told her desperately.

"No, Percy, I don't. I'm… We're moving to Italy."

"Annabeth, no. Annabeth, you can't- you can't do this to me. You promised me you would stay with me. Don't you remember? After we watched Dear John together. You're promised me you would stay with me forever, Annabeth." I whispered, trying to pretend that Annabeth was only kidding.

"Percy, I can't stay. I never could stay. I need to go." She sighed, putting her head down into her work.

I walked towards her.

I started to unpack the box.

"You're not leaving Annabeth, I won't let you."

"I am, Percy. You can't do anything about it." She mumbled, trying to fight away the tears. I could see it in her fragile eyes.

"Annabeth, you're staying. You have to!" I started shouting.

She didn't pay attention. She just kept packing.

"So, you broke your promise Annabeth. What happened to that? I thought we were forever. Why would you lie like that?"

She still didn't answer.

I started unpacking the box.

She didn't even look at me.

"Percy, get out of my house."

"Your house?" I yelled.

"Yes, it's my house, Percy!"

She stood up.

"Since when did you decide to leave me?" I shrieked.

"A year ago, and I couldn't wait." She screamed at me.

"REALLY, ANNABETH? BECAUSE YOU SEEMED TO LOVE ME THEN!"

"Well I didn't Percy! I never did!" She screeched, walking closer to me so we could be face to face.

"I NEVER LOVED YOU EITHER!"

Then I did something I never thought I would do.

I hit her.


	2. Chapter 2

(Annabeth's POV)

He… He hit me.

He'd done it a million times in battle, when it was all for survival… But now, this was out of anger.

I didn't notice it until now, but I was crying; tears slowly making an escape from my skin.

"P-Percy…" I stumbled, stepping back as he came towards me once more; I pulled out my blade.

"Annabet-th. I didn't…" He paused but didn't start again as I shakily held out the knife. His eyes flitted towards the door.

He backed away slowly, opening the pale door into the entrance of my house, and ran away. All I could hear was the tap of his shoes on the asphalt as he tore down the street. I fell to my knees, putting my hands over my eyes and cried.

"Annabef?" Our newest addition to the Chase family, Kara, called walking into the living room.

"Hi Kara." I stopped sobbing and held strong for my little sister; she WAS only three.

"What's wong, Annabef?"

"Um, nothing."

"Don't wie." She scolded, walking towards me, her dirty-blonde ringlets bobbing with every step, her usually intense grey eyes filled with concern.

"He… He hit me?" I mumbled, pulling a strand of blonde hair out of my face. I heard her quiet footsteps approach me, and I felt her hug me tightly.

"Its okay, Annabef! You deswerve bettew!" Man, it's not a surprise that she was also a daughter of Athena… She hugged me tighter and pulled my chin up so we were face to face. "I'w go get my twik and beat him up fow yew!"

"It-its okay, Kara." I pushed a weak smile to my lips and she looked sad.

"Bu… No one huts my Annabef!"

"Well…" I started, "he didn't hurt me… He was angry?" I threw out the excuse and hoped she took it.

"Shuw, Befy. Fow now." She kept hugging me and I lifted her into my arms.

"You're amazing, Kara. Don't let anyone tell you different." I smiled, kissing her forehead.

"Awh! Fanks Annabef!" She giggled, and smiled at me. Finally, I smiled back. A real smile.

I still couldn't get HIM out of my mind. He was in my dreams threatening to hurt me, or trying to kill me. He was everywhere I looked; the water, food, a couch! It was insane. I needed to get this pain gone.

I walked across the living room after Kara had left. I picked my cell phone off the marble table and dialed ten numbers.

"Hello? Chiron? Yeah… It's Annabeth. I'm coming back to Camp."


End file.
